


Wood Man and The Voice Get Lost at IKEA

by Sakura8Star



Category: SiIvaGunner
Genre: IKEA, M/M, Short, hand-holding, they hold hands for like one second, very short, what do i even tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura8Star/pseuds/Sakura8Star
Summary: wood man and voice go to ikea to buy furniture but they get lost🤯🤯 will they get out!?!a little woodvoice fanfic i did to practice my writing skills! this is a huge comfort ship of mine so expect more of it (if i am active that is)
Relationships: Wood Man x The Voice Inside Your Head
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Wood Man and The Voice Get Lost at IKEA

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t written a fanfic in over a few months, i haven’t written an OTP fanfic before either so this will probs suck!! based on a prompt from the prompt generator.

“man, i think we’re lost in ikea again” Wood Man mumbled, Voice looked over at him.

“What do you mean, ‘lost’, I know my way around this place.” Voice slightly scoffed as they continue walking. within the crowds of many people, Wood Man asked a question.

“why are we here anyways, lmao”

“Well, I need to replace my desk after that event. As well as several other objects that went missing or were damaged.” Voice readjusted his suit, and began to walk slowly just to stop altogether. “Well, it may seem like we are, lost.” Wood Man face-palmed.

“I told you, dude..” the two stared at each other.

“we should just look for the exit” Wood Man sighed, they then continued walking looking for the exit. Wandering in a seemingly never-ending maze of Ikea, Voice reached for Wood Man’s hand. Wood Man, in response held his hand softly, realizing that he was holding Voice’s hand, he became flustered.

“shit, sorry man didnt mean to hold ur hand in public” Voice folded his arms, with a blush on his face. “Let’s just look for the exit.” Into the next aisle, they finally saw an employee. Voice ran up to the employee.

“wait up, i can’t run!” Wood Man continued walking towards the employee.

“Good evening, uhhh.. visitors! How may we help y-?” The employee was interrupted by Voice.

“Where is the exit?!”

“Well, you want to continue walking in this lane, take a left, then you’ll take a right and you should see the exit!” After the employee’s response, Voice immediately left.

“thanks man, if we would’ve been stuck here if you didn’t tell us the way out-“ “Wood Man, come here! We need to go.” Voice walked up to Wood Man and dragged him out of IKEA.

“well, now were out of ikea, that was quite a trip lol”

“It was embarrassing having you hold my hand in public, but, I can’t complain you’re my husband after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this!! it means a lot..  
> im more active on my insta hobart.lab


End file.
